


so what

by bohopsychedelic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Lowercase, M/M, i love short sentences, my friend said it’s aesthetically pleasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: they haven’t seen each other in three years.





	so what

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frstmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frstmk/gifts).



> inspiration: so what and outro tear by bts, roller coaster by queen chungha and bandito by twenty one pilots. listen to whatever and you’ll feel it
> 
> also lots of references and understatements here and there so read mindfully
> 
> i guess  
> happy birthday jaehyun

Somebody call me right one

Somebody call me wrong 난 신경 쓰지 않을래

너도 그럼 어때

 

 

 

his raincoat is bright yellow and probably looks ugly, but jaehyun doesn’t care.

it's four in the morning and rain is heavy with dark clouds covering the top of lotte tower. hangang looks sad. jaehyun doesn’t care.

the parking lot is empty. night radio on his old phone is loud and he jumps to the music, breathless with a shiny smile. he’s the defenition of divine beauty, endless youth and freedom. a cat peeks out of his backpack.

johnny quietly uploads a new lockscreen and keeps watching jaehyun from his bike. they haven't seen each other in three years.

 

yuta called an hour ago,  _johnny, i need you to come. jaehyun is here._

that’s when it started to rain.

 

it doesn’t seem to stop, but it’s okay. jaehyun gained some weight. and he looks really, really pretty. not only pretty, but much more happy, too.

no one wants to talk. _meow._

“did i do something wrong that night?”

“no.”

“then why this time?” he has to know.

“just like always.” jaehyun lowers his head. johnny knows he’s not sorry at all.

“it’s never three fucking years, jaehyun.” johnny just wants to understand.

“i didn’t owe you anything just because you found me on the streets. i also don’t need your money. i just want you to love me. at the end, i- i don’t know, okay?”

“what in this world made you think i didn’t love you?”

the conversation fades. long minutes pass by.

“i don’t think so anymore, at least now.”

“and where that gets us? okay no, too much for now, so… how you have been?”

a wide grin appears on his face. jaehyun tells stories about the boy named _yoonoh_ and his adventures: dying his hair in dusty pink, ocean, stray cats, new friends, how he spent a couple of months in an orphanage with kids like him, eating candy bars and finding zephyr. they’re younger than him, but they’re strong. they hold on. they have each other’s backs.

from scratch, jaehyun didn’t have anyone.  

his phone is ringing and he suddenly speaks in chinese. zephyr purrs and walks over to johnny.  _“yooo dream! okay bye! say hi to jisung.”_

“he’s the love of my life,” jaehyun murmurs.

“what?”

“zephyr. the love of my life. like a marshmallow, but also like a soft breeze,” jaehyun takes this huge grey ball of fur in his arms and giggles.

“jaehyun, it may happen tomorrow, i know you, just… don’t leave for so long, okay? at least don’t break all the contacts.”

“is it because you missed me or you’re horny?”

“now here’s the boy i know. such a brat, jaehyun-ah. still got that dirty mouth.”

“so what? no one stops you from shutting it with your dick or something.”

“you love my dick.”

“not that i’ve seen much dicks, but yeah, it’s pretty impressive.”

one more thing about jaehyun: he’s faithful.  

 

“i won’t leave tomorrow if you take me home. hyung, i have to tell you something very important,” jaehyun cups johnny’s face with his hands and gives a little peck. his eyes shine like never before and he laughs softly. “i love myself.”

that’s the moment jaehyun stars crying, his palms shaking. he whispers in johnny’s lips, “ _i know it now._ i love myself.” he kisses him one, two, three times, repeating “i love you, i love you, johnny, i need your love.”

johnny smiles widely and quietly cries with him. he places soft kisses on jaehyun’s fingers and thinks about the ring. he bought it three years ago, but he’s ready to wait some more. 

 

jaehyun always had his own way of learning things. that’s why. it was never easy with him. he didn’t consider relationship for something important. he never understood that someone was worried about him. he never took no for an answer.

behind all this, he was hurt, too. it took a lot of courage. it’s a work in progress. 

 

when they drive home, jaehyun holds him as tight as ever.

jaehyun is a tempter, with a shy smile and a whole universe in his eyes. he’s pliant, yet you can’t touch him. he surrenders, yet everything goes the way he wants it to be. he escapes and runs away, yet still smells like home.

he’s truly something else, johnny thinks. yet it’s much more simple than that. he’s jaehyun.

and johnny can finally say this boy is _his_.


End file.
